1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic compress and, in particular, to a reusable and microwavable hot or cold therapy mitt. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a therapy mitt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat therapy is a recommended treatment for relieving minor pain caused by muscle aches, soreness, stiffness, cramps, and arthritis. The therapy works by providing heat through the skin to the affected muscles to dilate the blood vessels therein and, thus, to increase the circulation of the blood therethrough. For many years, this heat therapy has been provided via a hot compress which was held against the affected portion of the body.
Cold therapy is a recommended treatment for relieving minor pain caused by injuries to muscles which swell in response to such injuries. This cold therapy works by withdrawing heat through the skin from the injured muscles to constrict the blood vessels therein and, thus, to reduce swelling by decreasing the circulation of the blood through such injured muscles. Such a cold therapy pack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,041 which issued to Malcolm D. Paul on Jan. 6, 1981.
Also, manufacturers have developed compresses that can serve to provide either hot or cold therapy. Examples of compresses that serve to provide either hot or cold therapy are the prior art packs shown in the following references:
______________________________________ Country Patent No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ U.S. 3,763,622 Stanley, Jr. Oct. 09, 1973 U.S. 3,780,537 Spencer Dec. 25, 1973 U.S. 3,804,077 Williams Apr. 16, 1974 U.K. 1,383,536 Turner Feb. 12, 1975 U.S. 3,874,504 Verakas Apr. 01, 1975 U.S. 3,885,403 Spencer May 27, 1975 U.S. 3,893,834 Armstrong July 08, 1975 U.S. 4,055,188 Pelton Oct. 25, 1977 U.S. 4,092,982 Salem June 06, 1978 U.S. 4,114,620 Moore et al. Sep. 19, 1978 U.S. 4,381,025 Schooley Apr. 26, 1983 U.S. 4,462,224 Dunshee et al. July 31, 1984 U.S. 4,596,250 Beisang, III et al. June 24, 1986 ______________________________________
More recently, some compresses have been made microwavable so that they may be available more quickly than conventional compresses which need to be boiled before they are ready for use as hot therapy packs. Such microwavable compresses are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,488,552 McCann et al. Dec. 18, 1984 4,671,267 Stout June 09, 1987 4,756,311 Francis, Jr. July 12, 1988 ______________________________________
However, such prior art compresses, either hot or cold or dual in nature, are usually made with thin plastic, such as polyethylene, which is clammy to touch and has an uncomfortable feeling for the user. Also, because their outer walls are usually very thin, such prior art compresses often diffuse their internal heat too quickly after they are first heated. Likewise, because their outer walls are so thin, such prior art compresses often warm up too quickly after they are first frozen. Accordingly, there are distinct disadvantages in using current state-of-the art hot compresses.
For example, Stout discloses a glove or mitten composite which is a reusable and microwavable hot or cold therapy mitt, but it does not have any apparent insulative layer therein. Thus, Stout's glove exemplifies the prior art disadvantages of diffusing heat too quickly when heated and warming up too quickly when frozen. Furthermore, Stout does not disclose any means for retaining his glove on the hand of the user.